The object of this study was to develop derivatizing reagents for peptides which could increase the sensitivity of detection of peptides by HPLC. This work, which was completed during the previous fiscal year, lead to discovery of 2 reagents which can improve sensitivity by 50-500 fold for simple peptides. Utilization of these reagents will await future work to improve separation conditions and sample cleanup. After preparation of a description of the work for publication, this project was terminated.